Part 2: Star Trek: Immortals The Eugenics Wars
by G.W.Ryan
Summary: Set Before Star Trek Immortals. Someone is hunting Immortals for an unknown reason, mortals and immortals work together to uncover the truth during mankinds darkest hour, The Eugenics War
1. The Beginning

Star Trek Immortals: The Eugenics Wars

_Prologue._

_Perhaps the darkest chapter in the history of humanity was the Eugenics Wars, some even called it World War III. A time when mankind's proudest achievement turned against him. A group of genetically modified humans called "Augments" took over the world. What no one knows is how this came about, my name at the time was Jonas Brack, but you may know me better is Mr. Flint. I will now tell you the forgotten story of the Eugenics wars, a tale of science, betrayal murder and attempted extermination of an entire species of humans._

Chapter One:

The Beginning.

At a small road side café in Alexandria he sat quietly drinking from his cup of coffee; something he hadn't been able to do for months since this whole war began, threw his long life he had seen many wars from the basic sword to sword battles to the inevitable wars with gun and cannon yet the one thing that had really worried him like most people on this planet was the ever looming threat of Nuclear War.

Slowly he sat back and took sip of his drink as the all to familiar sensation of the presence of another immortal filled his body, his eyes darted around the street looking to find whom ever was nearby, a challenger maybe? He hadn't taken a head in almost 50 years. Suddenly his table was broken by a falling man as he jumped too his feet the man looked up at him panic stricken quickly he grabbed the man by his tunic and shouted.

"RUN, THEY'RE COMING!"

"Who? What the hell are you talking bout?"

"HUNTERS! They know what we are, get out of here!"

A gun shot echoed threw the streets as the panic stricken immortal fell too his knees in pain, quickly Brack grabbed him and pulled him up and ran with him down the street followed quickly by the 'Hunters'

"Thanks, who are you?"

"Jonas Brack what the hell is going on?"

"Perhaps we should save this conversation for another time, we've gotta get outta here!"

The wounded immortal's English accent ringed threw the streets in Brack pulled him into a small back alley and behind a dumpster as the 'Hunters' rounded the corner and slowly followed them. With a slight whisper Brack looked directly at the man.

"Do you have a weapon? A sword a gun… anything?"

With a slight nod he pulled out a sword from inside his long coat and handed it to Brack.

"Stay down! I'll take care of this!"

"Wait! You don't understand…"

His calls fell on deaf ears as the old immortal stood and walked towards the four men.

"lower your guns, let's settle this like gentleman"

A large laugh came from behind them as they moved aside to reveal a large man, his long dark hair flowed over his chiselled shoulders his cold eyes sent a slight chill down Brack's spine as he took a large curved Scimitar sword and raised it too Brack.

"I believe this is the traditional response too your challenge… Am I right?"

Quickly the tall man ran it him with lightening speed as he stepped to one side and sliced threw the air with his sword, his age old reflexes sliced threw the man's hair as he turned too look at him.

"Nice move, enough foreplay!"

Quickly he lunged at his opponent with his sword whipping threw the air, metal clashed against metal as the old immortal tried to keep up with large dark man, each expertly timed movement was followed by an even more deadly one until eventually the inevitable strike came as the large scimitar sword slashed his stomach harshly he fell too the floor.

"Take this one! Kill the other!"

"Yes my lord!"

"Wait! Take his sword and his head! I want too see this _'quickening'_ for myself"

With a smile on their faces the four 'Hunters' took the large weapon from Brack and moved towards the injured immortal and raised the sword, quickly with out warning the immortal grabbed a knife from under his belt and thrusted it into a hunter with all the force he could muster, then he grabbed a gun and fired rapidly at the three other man before standing.

"Release him! Or you will be next!"

"Immortals! Scum of this and any other earth! Do you not want his head? His power? I believe that is your way"

A gun shot echoed threw the alley way as a shocked Brack looked up too see the large man drop too his knees with blood pouring from his left foot.

"It's not my way... Brack get up!"

Slowly they walked towards the injured large man. The gun placed between his eyes as they both looked directly at him.

"Who are you?"

"GO TOO HELL!"

"You first!"

Slowly he squeezed down on the trigger only too be greated by the empty click of the gun.

"You lucky Bastard!"

The two immortals then turned ran back down the alley way and disappeared into a gathering crowd.

Hours later the two Immortals found them selves sharing a drink in a cafe on the far side of the city.

"Who was that guy?"

"He is the one reason we are all on the run… he is a very powerful man. A product of genetic manipulation…"

"Manipu… An Augment? Why is he after immortals?"

"From what I have heard, he found out about experiments carried out on immortals a many years ago, some scientist wanted to create the perfect soldier, it began in the early 1990s with an experiment called 'Uni-sol' reanimation of dead tissue, however that experiment failed disastrously with two units code named 'GR-13 and GR-44' a scientist called Dr. Christopher Gregor ran that program, it was shut down shortly after going active and a new program was initiated, Gregor stayed on as advisor. That man we've just had a pleasant encounter with is the worst, his name is Noonien Singh, other wise known as Khan. A very dangerous individual… for some reason he's rounding up immortals, I don't know why"

Slowly Brack sat back and ran his fingers threw his grey hair as he looked up at the roof, immortals had been identified before, but this seemed to be far more dangerous, Augmented humans… he thought of an old quote that seemed too fit this situation.

"Superior ability breeds superior ambition"

"That perfectly sums up this Khan, he is the worst of the worst. Never has our existence been in so threatened by another since the Kurgan prayed on us all! Thank Connor Macleod for that one"

"And you know this how?"

"I was tracking 'Khan'. I have since he came to our attention six months ago"

"Our attention?"

"Watchers Mr Brack, watchers"

Finishing his drink the unusual man stood and made his way slowly too the door before turning back to his companion.

"Hey Brack! Don't loose your head!"

"Thanks, But who the hell are you?"

"Some call me Adam, to others I'm Methos!"

With a slight nod he left the café as Brack turned back too his drink, unaware of the man three tables too his left watching him with interest as he over heard the whole conversation that had just taken place when slowly, shielded by his newspaper he picked up a small radio, punched in a code and began too speak.

"This is GR-19 to home base, let the big man know we have another one, I'll maintain distance and track. Out!"


	2. Who Is Khan?

**Chapter Two:**

"**Who is Khan?"**

**Two Months Later…**

"**And the bone has healed perfectly my lord, to be honest I'm astonished at how quickly you have healed the bullet wound"**

"**Excellent, thank you doctor your services are no longer required"**

"**Does that mean I can leave and go home?"**

**Standing to his feet slowly Khan reached out to the man and grabbed him by his throat, violently he pulled the old doctor towards him and spun him around, whispering softly into his ear before he smiled softly.**

"**I hate thieves Doctor Abdamelek you stole money a lot of money from me, however I do like your name. If memory serves it means 'Servant of the King'"**

**With a smile he twisted on the old man's head until a loud crack filled the room and the man dropped to the floor, taking a deep breath he looked at a young girl on the far side of the room and held up his hands.**

"**There is a Prince standing here with dirty hands!"**

**Quickly she shuffled over to him and stopped before him as he dipped his hands into the warm water then wiped on her chest harshly, with a slight smile he ripped her top off before turning to one of his body guards.**

"**Next time my dear, work quicker. Mister Calmar, This one is broken, get me another"**

"**Yes My lord right away"**

**With a sigh he turned back to his chair and sat down before signalling the bare chested young woman to sit on his lap, nervously the woman complied. As he ran his fingers threw her hair the only thought running threw his mind at the time was 'Do I have to do everything myself?'**

**On the Far side of the city Jonas Brack stood looking at three large men, the trials of the last two months had taken it's toll on the usually smartly dressed immortal, his usual tunic was replaced by black military style combat jacket, shirt and trousers, even his boots had become military issue. Slowly he reached up to the microphone next to his jaw line and spoke softly.**

"**This is Delta Three, I have three Echoes in sight, requesting evac"**

**Quietly a voice crackled over his earpiece.**

"**Negative Delta, we have no birds in your area… proceed as ordered"**

"**I don't think you understand, I have three large heavily armed Hunters tracking me, I can take two, but three is two many"**

**A new voice crackled over the earpiece forcing Brack to check his hearing slightly as the voice sounded familiar some how.**

"**Oh come now Brack… I'm sure three men are not to difficult for an immortal of your legend?"**

"**Who the hell are you?"**

"**An old friend"**

"**That narrows it down sir, I have many"**

"**We faced a common enemy once"**

"**Methos?"**

"**Remember the café I left you in?"**

"**Yeah I'm near by"**

"**Go now!, I'll be waiting, Command out"**

**Quickly Brack holstered his gun and looked around for a safe exit, smiling slightly he saw a small window barely large enough to slip threw, quickly he took one last look at the three large men and smiled as he attempted to wriggle out of the window. Almost half way threw intense pain shot threw him as his left leg broke, wriggling once more he fell twenty feet onto an old dumpster, dragging himself out he snapped his leg back in place and hobbled away quickly as he felt his leg heal.**

**Finally he made his way into the old café and looked around quickly, spotting Methos sat quietly enjoying a drink, with a smile he slid a small coffee and motioned for him to sit down.**

"**It's been a while Brack, how've you been?"**

"**Surviving… I think I've tracked down Khan"**

"**Don't go their Brack, he's fortified his palace like Fort Knox, hell even a tank battalion surrounds it… however plans are in place to take it down"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I can't go into details at the moment but trust me friend we're taking him down, but we've gotta get you out"**

**With a smile they both stood and looked around however the three large men had followed Brack into the café, instantly reaching for weapons bullets flew in all directions as customers and staff ran for cover. Methos and Brack jumped behind a pulled down table and reloaded their weapons.**

"**Just like old times, wouldn't miss it!"**

**Methos peered his head over the table and rapidly fired as they both ran to window and jumped threw sending glass spraying onto the street below as they crashed onto the road, rolling quickly they both jumped too their feet and ran down the street with the large men in chase. Turning the last corner Brack stood his ground as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a small Roman sword, with a smile on his face Methos reached behind his back and drew two small curved bladed swords. Nodding to each other they stepped into dark corners as the three men entered the trap. Almost the instant they passed Brack leapt from his hiding place and swung his sword at the first man slicing into his spine killing him instantly, spinning on their heels the remaining men split and moved to the sides of the alley. But it was too late, the trap was sprung slowly out of the shadows came two curved swords around the neck of one of the large men as a dark voice whispered in his ear.**

"**It's been fun!"**

**Pain rang threw his body for a short time as Methos pulled the two swords apart forcing the blades threw the large man's neck, as his lifeless body fell Methos stepped out of the shadows and glared at the remaining man. The man was dressed in what they had come to expect of the Hunters, pale grey military uniform. Drawing his gun and aiming at the Hunter he smiled and looked at the two dead near by.**

"**You see? You can't win. You may be stronger, but we're smarter. On your knees!"**

"**Go to hell!"**

"**Some day, but not today"**

**He swung his sword quickly at the hunter severing his left hand in one blow, as the hunter shrieked in pain he looked down at him and nodded.**

"**Remember this and remember it well, we spared your life. Next time we're not gonna be that friendly. Tell your boss I'm coming for him!"**

**The sound of the twin rotary engines of a MV-22 Osprey moving into position above them filled the alley way as two ropes descended from the large open ramp at the rear of the aircraft, with a large smile on his face Methos and Brack grabbed the ropes as they where slowly winched into the waiting aircraft.**

**With his arm wrapped in his coat the injured Hunter made his way threw the city of Alexandria until he reached the luxury fortress of Khan Noonien Sing, Genetic Augment and ruler of almost a quarter of the planet's surface, almost collapsing at the gate he was quickly pulled in to the great palace and finally in front of Khan himself.**

"**Speak!"**

"**My lord, we where attacked by Immortals"**

"**Only two?"**

"**My lord I barely got away with my life"**

"**Your life? YOUR LIFE? I own your life GR-34. Your life is mine to do with as I please"**

"**But my lord"**

"**Your gun please"**

"**Allow me too…"**

"**Hand me your gun"**

**Reluctantly the Hunter handed Khan his weapon, slowly he inspected the weapon. With satisfaction he placed the barrel to the Hunter's head and pulled the trigger killing him instantly, with a large sigh he looked around the room and laughed.**

"**Anyone else think they own their lives?… Good, clean this up and find those damned Immortals NOW!"**


	3. Khan Rising

Chapter Three:

"Khan Rising"

Beginning like any other day Khan pushed back the covers of his huge bed and stretched out his muscles with expert ease as his half naked personal servant girl held out his silk robe, as he stood and held out his arms the nervous young woman slipped on the robe and bowed in respect before she spoke.

"My lord, breakfast has been made and is awaiting on balcony"

"Excellent. What do I have for today?"

"My lord. One of your brothers has returned and wished to speak with you on matters of the up most urgency"

"Ahh and what does he want?"

"Forgive me my lord but he would not say"

"Then go and find him NOW"

"Yes my lord… Right away!"

Quickly she ran from the large elegant room threw the corridors as quickly as her bare feet would carry her, as she turned the next corner a large man with long dark hair sat in a chair, with a smile he looked up at the semi naked woman running towards him. Breathing heavily she stopped before him spoke softly with her head bowed slightly.

"My master will see you now"

"It's about time… do you have any idea how long I've been waiting here?"

Before she could speak he reached out and grabbed the small servant girl by her throat and picked her up off her feet so she was looking directly into his eyes as he squeezed slightly, the sound of her gasping for breath excited him even more as he looked down at her semi naked body before letting her drop to the floor hard. With a sense of satisfaction on his face he left her gasping for breath and made his way towards Khan's bedroom, as he pushed the door open he saw the Khan enjoying a small cup of coffee. Quickly he made his way towards the window and bowed slightly before sitting in a chair facing him.

"Aromas, it is good to see you again my brother"

"Agreed. I have been looking into your little problem and I have identified two of the men…"

"They are not MEN Aromas they are an abomination"

"Forgive me my lord, pour choice of words. As I was saying one of them is called Jonas Brack an Immortal of over Six Thousand years. Threw his extended life he has assumed many identities some of which I believe you are familiar with"

"Explain!"

"Right away sir, He born in Mesopotamia, in the year 3834 BC. He was first a soldier, and after falling in battle and later recovering, he learned he was immortal. As time went on he lived the lives of famous identities: Lazarus, Leonardo DaVinci, Johannes Brahms, King Solomon, Merlin, Methuselah, Reginald Pollack however he also went by the name Alexander of Macedonia other wise known as Alexander the Great"

A cold dread streaked threw Khan as he placed his coffee down on the table, he had studied Alexander's crusade for years he even saw him as a personal hero, yet facing this man in battle could be interesting he had always thought of himself as a modern day version of his hero. With a slight smile he looked up at his brother, although they where not related they found them selves as close as brothers since they both shared a similar genetic coding.

"What of the other?"

"He's called Methos other wise known as Adam Pierson, Dr Benjamin Adams, Death, Remus, Caratarix, Haribu, Et-Maru, Metopholus. He was a student of Pharaoh Djer of Egypt, Menahem and… Sun Tzu"

"The Art of War Sun Tzu?"

"One and the same… Little is known about this guy yet he has some heavy weight friends, it's thought he runs the resistance groups here in Alexandria"

"A heavy weight group of enemies. Is their anything else?"

"It's only rumour but I heard that more of these immortals are taking up the challenge against you… we counted six immortals in this city alone. Be on guard my brother"

The sound of the large heavy doors opening caught Khan's attention as looked up and saw his servant girl walk in holding her throat, out of character from what she had seen he slowly walked over to her and gently moved her hand away to reveal a large red mark and browsing appearing on her throat, nervously her eyes lead to Aromas. With anger swelling in him he spun around and spoke harshly.

"Did you do this?"

"She kept me waiting for two hours brother"

Quickly he stepped behind Aromas and wrapped his left arm around his throat and growled into his ear.

"She is not yours to push around… _Brother_… especially to harm. I had high hopes for you, you where destined to sit at my right hand"

"But!"

Using all his strength Khan picked up the Augment and threw him over the wall onto the ground over 100 feet below, with concern only for his servant girl he turned back towards as she looked on with shock.

"A Waste of material, I can assure you my dear no one will harm you again, head down to the medical quarters and have that browse checked out, then report back to me"

With a smile she bowed slightly, as she turned to walk threw the doors Khan stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and took a long deep breath taking in the aroma of her hair.

"What is your name my dear?"

"My- My name? its umm Kalia my lord"

"Kalia, I like that… call me Noonien, not my lord"

"Of course, Noonien"

A deep sense of satisfaction over came him as he heard his name spoken in such a soft way, he knew now that he had to have her. If he could not possess such perfection then no one could. With a soft smile she left Khan's personal quarters and stopped to look into the large mirror on the wall as the browsing had already begun to heal, if Khan knew she was an immortal he would have her killed instantly, but it was a risk she was willing to take especially since Khan was the most deadly enemy since Jacob Kell, since his reach hand out grown any expectations which was why she was assigned to this palace in the first place by the command team as she was notorious for getting the job done in anyway possible.

Since this Eugenics War had begun many years ago the watchers had been reorganised into an intelligence network headed up by the former researcher Adam Pierson otherwise known as Methos, with the joining of the immortal Jonas Brack it became even more likely of a victory. What was unknown at the time was what was Khan's endgame, What was he planning, why was capturing immortals, which is why Jenna Minoa was assigned to monitor Khan. Methos had met her many years ago at Joe's bar during a mix up with his old friend Duncan Macleod, he remembered back to that time how all Joe could do was stare at the beautiful immortal. A broad smile crept over his face as he looked down at the display screen and realised one major attack was happening now. Seven A-10 attack planes strafed an a large facility used by Khan's men, over the speakers a pilot could be heard chattering back too command.

"Command, Primary target destroyed, moving on to secondary"

"Confirmed… Be aware they will be expecting a second strike"

"No shit command, Tangos one and two your with me, the rest hang a Louie and head back to base"

The next voice was a confirmed from the other pilots confirming as the final three made way towards the second target at full speed, as they reached the lead pilot strafed the building once more with the large cannon below the pilot's seat. Explosive shells slammed into the building which ignited onto a huge fireball sending a cloud of smoke and flames high into the air.

"Secondary target destroyed, heading home!"

"Confirmed Tango Lead… come on home!"

The huge doors to Khan's Office flung open as three men entered the room, Khan was sat at his desk reading the daily newspaper as panic stricken they ran towards him.

"My Lord, please forgive this intrusion… it appears the rebels have attacked and destroyed your weapons storage facilities"

"What?"

"It has been confirmed sir, we've estimated over four hundred dead or missing"

With huge force he slammed his fist down hard on the table and looked deep into the three men's eyes as his voice became cold and terrifying.

"Round up 800 civilians and execute them… publicly, these attacks can no longer be allowed to continue. Put out word that I will no longer allow this to continue. I've allowed them too much slack, I want Soldiers on every corner! Martial Law is no in effect in my territories!"


	4. The End?

Chapter Four:

"The End?"

Three days later…

The dawn sun had arisen over the isolated base of the resistance hidden deep in the mountain range, the command centre of this base a military commander of 5'000 years experience sat over looking the mountain range planning his next strike against the Augment army that had taken over this ancient city at his side was an immortal of legendary standing until he was joined on a journey that changed his life forever. Little has been known what happened on the day in question but it was believed that he had found away to give up his immortality, however the opposite was true, during the quest for the source he had become mortal for a brief time which made it possible to father a child with his ex-wife Anna. He had since re-married Anna and placed his wife and son into hiding, Methos looked back at his old friend and laughed slightly as he yawned and stretched.

"Long day Mac?"

"More then you know"

"Have you heard from Anna?"

"Not for a few months now, I got your message Methos, why am I here?"

"I need your help Mac…"

"I've heard. But I'm out of the help business, no money in it!"

With a slight laugh he looked back at Methos as he remembered Methos saying the same words too him many years ago.

"Funny! You know about Khan?"

"Heard of him"

"We've got someone on the inside, we need to pull her out Mac"

"And you want me to go in and get her out?"

"Was thinking about asking you. It's Jenna Minoa, Mac"

"What?"

"It was her idea"

Macleod's memories of his time with her flooded back like a movie playing in his mind, how she first tried to kill him, and later helped him when another immortal began to hunt immortals using his name, and later the time she spent learning from him. The image of Jenna had remained in his mind for years after, Her long deep red hair, the unusual colour of her eyes and the legend of this young woman before she had become immortal over 600 years ago. Although barely 19 at the time of her first death she had become a beautiful woman who was deadly with what ever weapon had taken her fancy.

With a smile Methos reached into his bag and pulled out a small hip flask with two glasses, as he placed crushed ice into both glasses he opened the flask and poured out shots of a dark drink, questioningly Macleod looked at him, with a smile he spoke with a laugh in his voice.

"Joe told me about this years ago, he calls it 'The Duncan Macleod' It's Coke with equal parts Scotch and Sake. It's got a kick so be careful Mac"

"Is this supposed to be some kind of a bribe Methos?"

"No, but it's become popular in the camp"

After downing the drink he stood and looked down at him as he tossed the small glass in his lap.

"I Can't help Methos, I've got my own problems…"

Slowly he turned to leave but froze as he heard the sound of a sword being drawn behind him, spinning quickly on his heals he saw Methos holding a small roman sword.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I need you help Mac, we all do… don't just walk away"

"Don't do it Methos, Not like this!"

"I have no choice"

"Everyone has a choice"

"Not anymore, you stand with us or you stand against us!"

Methos lunged forward at Duncan and trusted his sword as Macleod pushed his arm away and quickly spun as he drew an ivory hilted katana sword. Shocked Methos looked at the sword as he remembered his old Katana being broken and buried with Joe Dawson.

"What the hell is that?"

With a growl in his voice he spoke words that sent chill down Methos' spine.

"Connor's sword"

Methos lunged at him once more, but his sword was quickly deflected but he froze as he felt the cold, hard, razor sharp blade against the back of his neck. Slowly he closed his eyes expecting to feel the sharp sudden pain of the blade passing threw his neck. Yet the sound of a sword being sheathed made him out his eyes and turn back to Macleod.

"What's gotten into you Mac? Years ago you would've been the first to help"

"I grew up Methos, My son needs me more then your resistance. Take care of your self old friend"

Before he could reply his old friend, the closest thing he had to a brother had disappeared down the hill side. Disappointed at the meeting he placed his sword back into his coat, picked up his bags and returned to the base.

He walked threw a long winding cave that appeared to take forever until he reached a large cavern that had become one of the many command centres and his home in the past months of this terrible and costly war. Waiting for him at the command console was the grey haired immortal Jonas Brack, the man whom had become his second in command.

"Did he go for it?"

Rubbing the back of his neck softly he placed his bags and jacket down on the cold hard floor as he shook his head softly.

"I think I pushed too hard"

"You gave that damned drink didn't you?"

"I thought it would help"

"Methos, I don't know Duncan Macleod, but I know of him, I told you he wouldn't help"

"Brack, I've known him for years… We where once close friends. I guess he's changed more then I thought"

Three hours later…

Kalia sat at a small wooden table adorned with an ebony and ivory chess set situated in the middle of the large elegant room, the high roof was exquisitely decorated dating back thousands of years to the time of the Ancient Egyptian Empire, obviously taken care of over the years yet she could see it did not belong in this room perhaps taken in one of Khan's many military victories. As her eyes rolled around the large double doors opened as Khan entered the room carrying a sword, her heart sank for a moment as she thought he had found out who and what she was.

With a large smile on his face he looked down at her as he walked closer.

"I must say my dear, your beauty grows each time I see you"

"Thank you Noonien, what is that?"

"A Sword my dear, Japanese in origin. Magnificent isn't it? It was created by a master swordsmith called Masamune"

Faking a shiver she looked at the blade and turned back too the chess game before her as she made her next move and spoke softly.

"Swords, yuk! too violent, I prefer the power of the gun myself"

"You are a true find my dear, a woman after my own heart"

With a slight laugh he looked around the room and ushered everyone but the two of them out of the room before kissing her passionately as he placed his hand down her blouse, her eyes rolled as she thought to herself 'not again' since he had chosen her as his consort she barely had the time to breath before he called her too his bed. As she passed the sword now placed on a table her eyes locked on for a brief moment as recognition hit her. It once belong the legendary immortal swordsman Juan Sánchez Villa-Lobos Ramírez, later Connor Macleod… and most recently Duncan Macleod, her old friend.

What is he doing with that sword? Had he killed Duncan and taken it? Captured him for some unknown reason? What ever reason she knew she would have to find a way to report this development to Methos he would have to know of this recent development as soon as she could pull herself out of his bed with out being noticed at least.


	5. The End? Part II

Chapter Four:

"The End?… Part II"

Four hours later she awoke to the sound of Khan closing the doors quickly she sat up and looked around, the sword was gone. With a smile she pulled on a robe and left the room for what was her quarters, off to the left of Khan's. In her long life she had been used to being treated like a slave, but not like this, he used her for what he wanted and what he wanted was sex and more sex; perhaps he wanted to sire a possible heir? Some one to take over his empire when he was too old or even dead? However being immortal she could not conceive a child, but he didn't know that she was an immortal, if he did she would be in a cage with the rest. Or dead like the others. Shaking off her concern she walked into her own small room. Quickly she ran too a small box and opened it where a small radio awaited her.

"Base, We have a problem…"

At resistance headquarters a young woman ran threw the winding caves, kicking up dust and debris as her feet fell on the dirt laden floor leaving a cloud of dust behind her. With out a word she pushed past the makeshift curtain that separated someone's sleeping quarters from the rest of the facility, she saw a man laying on the floor with his head firmly pressed against a large gun.

"Sorry to bother you sir, but… well you should hear this boss"

Moaning and groaning came from the man as he awoke from his fifteen minute sleep as the voice of the young woman startled him even further, quickly he stood up. Blushing she turned around and spoke over her shoulder as he stood facing her.

"Sir perhaps you should put on a shirt first and…and some pants ,just get dressed… you need to hear this"

Moments later he ran into the command centre and stopped as the young woman played the recording for him, two voices could be heard over the recording.

"Base, We have a problem'… 'Go ahead Jenn'… 'Khan has taken another' 'Roger that, What can you tell us?' 'It's Duncan Macleod, Khan has his sword … Mac would not give up his blade voluntarily' "

He looked up at the young woman playing the recording with all the stress of over 5'000 years of existence in his eyes yet with only one thought. Had he given Duncan Macleod to Khan ? His friend? His brother? The One? This was something he could never forgive himself for.

Quickly he looked around the cavern and yelled out.

"Verify this NOW! I want boots on the ground and eyes in the skies NOW People, kick over every rock, set a fire under every possible source you have. I wanna know if Khan has Macleod and why! MOVE IT PEOPLE!"

After hiding the transmitter Jenna, or Kalia as she was known now, dressed and made her way out of the large personal quarters of Khan. For the first time in a long time she had the personal freedom to do so since Khan named her as his consort and lover, she was no longer a personal servant and to the Khan.

After walking for what seemed like hours she passed a door and froze, a large metal door with what appeared to be the most complex locking mechanism she had ever seen. But she knew what lay beyond that door, she could feel it. It was powerful, too powerful a feeling that almost blew out her senses as she stopped and looked at the door. That was where the immortals where being held, yet something was wrong, the feeling was different almost sedated and sluggish. 'Of course' she thought 'How else could Khan keep immortals locked away? Sedate them in some kind of Sanctuary. It had been done before' shaking off the feeling she moved on slowly threw the large corridors of the palace until she stopped at another door. As with the rest of the palace it was elegantly decorated however the feeling of another immortal 'The Buzz' was familiar some how yet as with the rest of the immortals it was sedated. Smiling too her self she walked slowly down the corridor until she reached the large doors that opened into the war room.

It was a large room with a huge screen on the far wall, and monitors lined up together around the room reminiscent of mission control from the old Apollo moon launches. Stood tall at the main screen was Khan, his hair tied up behind his head under a white turban as he wore a blood red tunic with gold design and at his side in a traditional Japanese scabbard was the ivory and gold Katana that once belonged to Duncan Macleod, slowly he looked up at her as she lowered her head in respect and walked towards him.

"Welcome my dear to the war room… Each gold mark on this map is a new province of MY territory"

"You are a god amongst men my love!" she replied out loud.

She knew that playing into his megalomania may in some way get him too drop his guard enough for her to get what she wanted and perhaps even his plans for Duncan Macleod.

"Observe my dear, this is China… we are making a move on yet another territory. First we burn the towns and cities… then well you get the idea. Scorched Earth!"

The look in his eyes had said everything she needed to know about him, he had gone mad with power, burning everything out of existence was the last resort of a insane mind, yet she knew he was he was the only one of these Augments the only one she could get close too… and perhaps manipulate and control. Before she had a chance to reply a small man dressed in a white coat approached Khan and whispered into his ear, With a nod he signalled her to join them as they left the command centre.

They entered a room that she had never seen before as the doctor left for another room she took a moment too look around. It was a large medical area with the left side blocked off behind thick glass with chairs and medical equipment near by, each seat appeared to have a climate control unit set to below freezing, in the centre of the sterile medical room was a large table connected too tubes and wires. With a smile Khan sat on the bed and looked up as the Doctor once more entered.

"Doctor, Your research has progressed to the next level?"

"Well Sir we're not entirely sure, if it doesn't work it'll surely kill you"

"What do you mean kill me?"

"I mean dead… as in no longer breathing Mister Khan sir! I have taken the liberty to look over your notes once more, this is a delicate procedure" "

"If I die doctor, so will you"

Khan replied as he looked up and smiled slightly if only to cover up his disappointments in the doctor he had hired for this delicate job.

"I'm a Doctor not a Magician"

"You will perform this procedure"

"A full body blood transfusion from that many subjects? that's just crazy!"

"Doctor you come highly recommended if you can not perform this procedure, I will find some one who can"

"I didn't say that I couldn't do it, I just said it's risky my lord"

The doctor reached into his medical coat and pulled out a small syringe filled with a general anesthetic, as he reached down to inject his patient Khan grabbed his arm and squeezed slightly much to the shock of the aging doctor.

"I will be awake for this Doctor"

The doctor's eyes widened as he knew the procedure would be very painful for anyone, yet the true extent of an Augment's pain threshold had never been mapped.

"As you wish my lord!"

Quickly he began the Homologous transfusion, as he placed needles threw out his patient's body with some connected to drips with blood bags as the rest seemed to lead to a drain, as the procedure began Khan's hear began to pump wildly as his own blood was quickly replaced from the transfusion bags.

After four hours of transfusions Khan stood slowly as every bone in his body began to crack and realign them selves as he stretched out his muscles, with a large smile on his face he looked up the nervous doctor and spoke with a gravelled voice.

"Excellent work doctor, I can feel it working as we speak"

"Now my lord, you need to rest for at least a good few hours to allow the Homologous transfusion to take effect as the new blood floods your tissues"

"No need Doctor… I feel stronger the ever!"

"Doctors orders, my lord"

"It's working, I can feel"

"Khan! You need to rest while I run more tests to make sure that everything is 'working' as you put it, if it is this could be a new chapter in medical history"

"NO Doctor, you are dismissed… Mister Calmar will show you the way out"

"I have to complete my…"

"Doctor, LEAVE NOW!"

Reluctantly the old doctor left the medical ward as Khan stretched out his hands and made fists, with a slight smile he looked back at Kalia and smiled with a deep sense of satisfaction as she looked at him was a million questions in her eyes.

"Go ahead my dear… Ask the question"

"What question?"

"The one that written all over your face!"

"All right. What the hell just happened?"

"A legacy has been created. This is merely the first part of a grand plan… something that man kind has dreamt of since he first gained sentience… Soon I will be unstoppable, no one will be able to stand against me"

"I don't understand my love!"

"Soon, very soon… I will be immortal!"

Her eyes widened as she finally understood what she had seen over the last fours hours, she no knew the reason why he had captured so many of her brethren, so many immortals the blood he had replaced his own with was from the immortals he had taken. Could this really work? Replacing a mortal's blood with that of immortals? Or worse yet to replace an augment's blood? Her mind raced once more as she finally put all the pieces together, forcing a smile she looked up at him as he rolled his large shoulders around and stretched his arms to the roof with what only could be described as an insane look in his eyes. But what was next? What was his next move 'Ohh my god' she thought 'The QUICKENING?'


	6. A New Beginning?

Chapter Six:

"A New Beginning"

The prospect of Khan becoming immortal was a terrifying thought too anyone who knew the tyrant personally, she compared him too such tyrants as Genghis Khan and Napoleon to name but a few. If this whole crazy process worked he would be unstoppable with the power of immortal, she knew she had to stop him before he could complete his process and the only way she knew how to do that was to be in the room with him during the quickening, perhaps she could take his head afterward. However her own sword was left at the headquarters of the resistance, she would have to somehow take Macleod's blade from Khan, but that would be dangerous.

"My love, allow me to be with you at this momentous occasion of your ascension to being a living god"

"Why?"

His reply was dark and terrifying as he looked threw her, almost as if she wasn't in the room with him, for the first time since she had been assigned here she felt alone and afraid.

"It is not everyday I see a GOD being born my lord"

Playing to his ego and vanity had always worked for her, and this was no change. His eyes focused on her as she looked up into his dark soulless eyes and nodded softly.

"When will this momentous occasion happen?"

"Tomorrow morning at sun rise. Wear something nice my dear, for tomorrow as you put it, I will finally be a god as my destiny had foretold"

The look in his eyes once again turned too the look of a mad man as she wrapped her arms around his vast shoulders and buried her worried face into his chest.

The morning came quickly as he stood over her bed watching her sleep, her eyes opened with a start as she saw him standing over her. A cold dread washed over her as he continued to watch her.

"Get dressed my love, as today I am a god!"

Had he already taken the heads? No she could not feel the presence of another immortal. Quickly she jumped out of bed and began to dress as his eyes still focused on her naked form, nervously she dressed in a long white gown that reminded her of the wedding dress she once wore for her late husband over 100 years ago.

Quickly she turned and stood at his side with a forced smile while all the time her eyes kept focusing on the Katana sheathed at his side, taking it from him would be difficult especially as he would have armed guards near by. But she knew that Khan's last breath was fast approaching.

The walk too the large vault happened in slow motion as she could only hear the sound of Khan's boots on the marble floor, she had opted to walk bare foot as the heeled shoes he had chosen for her would make a quick escape difficult. Finally they approached the large doors as the powerful feeling of present immortals washed over her, slowly Khan opened the door and lead her inside, her eyes almost fell out of her head as she looked around at the horror before her.

A large room filled with immortals hanging from the roof in body bags in a large circle with blood letting tubes from veins and arteries all over their lifeless bodies. Around each immortal's neck was a metal cord attached to a large motor with a controller on the table next to the door. Like some gothic ceremony a large well built man handed Khan the controller and bowed slightly as he backed away.

"Do not worry my love, they are all sedated, you'd be surprised at what it took too put these creatures down"

"Creatures? Who are they?"

Taking the sword from it's scabbard Khan walked to a large hairy man two his left and pushed it threw his stomach hard.

"This is the first one we caught. He killed my father before my eyes before running, it's name is _Boars _it took over ten years but I finally caught up with him in the Amazon rain forest…"

With the purest hate in his eyes he twisted the sword violently before pulling it out and sheathing it. Slowly he stepped back into the centre of the morbid circle.

"Once I have done with these creatures, I will finally be able to fulfil my destiny and father's last wish"

"If anyone deserves it my love it's you. You have fought and laboured so hard for this"

The sound of the words coming from her mouth almost made her vomit as she choked back her words, quickly her eyes ran around the room, at each face. None of them was Macleod. 'so it was him in the other room' she thought.

Slowly Khan raised the controller and smiled darkly as he pushed the button, the sound of the over head motor kicked into action as the cords pulled tight around each immortal's neck and finally pulled off their heads.

"YES! MAKE ME A GOD!"

Khan screamed as the quickening began. A large blue and white cloud filled the room as sparks of energy began to flow, quickly he raised his arms to the roof and laughed as energy began to flow, but not too him.

"WHAT"

Quickly he looked at the woman at his side as like lightening she ripped the sword from his side as the energy of the quickening enveloped her.

"Kalia?"

Smiling she looked deep into his eyes as explosions rippled threw her body and the room she occupied. Her body lifted off the ground and began to hover of the power of the vast quickening flowed threw her with tremendous force. As quickly as it appeared it disappeared as she fell to the floor and looked up at Khan with the deadliest of eyes. Slowly with all the power with in her she stood and faced him and threw gritted teeth she spoke.

"My name is not Kalia… My love. I am Jehanne la Pucelle, Daughter of Jacques D'Arc and Isabelle Romee. And you… My love… are dead!"

The shock in his eyes turned to hate and pure fear as she expertly swung the large sword inches from his neck, leaving just the slightest of scratches. Quickly he backed away as the large man near the door made a run for her, but she was too fast and powerful as she quickly lunged forward and trusted the razor sharp blade deep into his chest and threw too is back. Quickly she pushed him off and looked around, but Khan was gone. Screaming loudly she yelled his name in taunt a she walked threw the doors and around the next corner an open door. With a large dark smile on her face she walk into the room too see Khan holding up the sedated body of Duncan Macleod.

"Come near me and I'll take his head. You immortal bitch!"

"And to think I shared my bed with you… my love"

Slowly she moved around too her left as Khan moved too his right holding Macleod by his neck with a large dagger placed at his throat.

"Well, Khan, you have no idea what you're dealing with. I think I may just take your head for the fun of it"

"You will not get out of this place alive. But then, perhaps I don't have too take this creature's head to be immortal. I may just take yours"

Smiling he threw Macleod down onto the floor and lunged at her, with lightening fast reflexes she shifted too her right and slashed across his stomach and watched as fell to the floor hard. With a smile she held the sword over his head and laughed slightly.

"You've got a lot too learn kid"

She was almost ready to land the deadly blow before the sound of running boots gaining closer caught her attention, quickly she placed the sword at her side and picked up Macleod's sedated form and carried him out of Khan's large home.

After a retrieval squad had recovered them both and taken them too a secured location, Jenna stood over Macleod as he came around. Smiling she looked down at him and spoke softly.

"Welcome back, Mac"

"Jenna? What? Where am I?"

A familiar voice echoed threw the caves forcing him to sit up slowly, as pain echoed threw his head.

"Don't worry, the sedatives will wear off shortly. But you're safe Mac"

"Methos?"

"You where expecting the Easter bunny?"

Laughing slightly he scrambled too his feet and shuffled over too his old friend and hugged him before walking towards the exit of the caves.

"Where am I?"

"Welcome too command…"

"How did I get here?"

"Jenna took down Khan, we where able too pick you both up and bring you here. Which reminds me Jenna. Khan has disappeared, we got reports he destroyed his home and left in the flames we've got every one out looking for him. But we don't expect too see him again"

"No, Methos…"

Jenna Replied.

"He's still out their, plotting his revenge against me"

The name Boars is from a pre-prequel written by a good friend of mine called RJ Bingham

Titled.

ST Immortals: In The Beginning

Link is below.

.net/s/6755567/1/ST_Immortals_In_The_Beginning


	7. A Greater Good

Chapter Seven:

"A Greater Good"

Two Years Later…

After two years the war between the Immortals and Augments had escalated too a point where not a single part of the planet was not in conflict much to the constant pain of the Immortals whom had put aside all conflict and banded together in the hope of stopping the ever growing problem of this failed experiment of mankind's called 'Augments'. However in the last two years the immortals had taken down most of the Augments yet one man still remained unaccounted for, the war criminal, the most dangerous of their kind Khan Noonien Singh.

The head of the resistance stood looking over the map as the feeling of an immortal crept over him quickly, a powerful feeling one that had taken some getting used too over the past few years as the immortal had become one his most powerful allies, slowly he turned with a slight smile before he looked back at the map facing him.

"You're not due back for a few weeks miss"

Quickly he turned to see the beautiful young face of Jenna before him, her face stained with dried blood splattered over her face and a deadly look in her eyes as she placed her blood stained sword down on the table before him. With a smile she looked deep into his eyes, slightly he relaxed until a fist ploughed into his left jaw; sending him over the table and crashing too the floor as she jumped over the table and pulled him too his feet.

"You set me up you son of a bitch!"

Quickly he jumped too his feet and stepped back before pushing her away from him as he looked around for some kind of weapon. Since her last encounter with Khan and taking the quickening of 20 immortals she had become cold and powerful, so much so that she can even scare the most powerful of her kind.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"YOU SET ME UP! You told me Khan was there. Your Intel was six weeks out of date you asshole. SIX WEEKS"

Longing forward as quick as lighting she grabbed him by his throat and picked up off his feet before throwing him into the nearest console before picking him up once again and throwing him into another console.

"I lost my entire team Methos, eight of the best. Khan had left that town weeks before… I barely got out with my head before hunters showed up with axes and chainsaws. Granted they're missing guts and vital body parts but you get my point"

"You gutted them?"

"No, but you know how hard it too kill a hunter. Ohh wait, you spend all your time here like General 'god damned' Hague at the trenches and trust me I knew that asshole"

Rubbing his face Methos stood and wiped the blood dripping from his nose before he walked back too his map and reports.

"Yeah! We knew the intel was bad, only a few hours ago. We got good intel that has been checked. Khan is currently in the southern Indian city of Hareo'ma-keesta"

"India?"

"Yeah… We got a AC-130 standing by on the tarmac. Get your tight little ass cleaned up and on that plane in 30, Brack is waiting for you in India with his team"

Nine Hours Later…

"RUN, THEY ARE COMING!"

"Who? What the hell are you talking bout?"

"Get out of here now"

A gun shot echoed threw the streets as the panic stricken man fell too his knees in pain, quickly pulled him up as they ran down the empty bomb damaged streets as foot steps quickly gained on the panicking men. As they rounded the next corner a fist slammed into the first man's chest cracking ribs and sending him crashing hard too the floor.

"Get up!"

The large man looked up in shock as he saw who was talking too him, and more importantly who had knocked him off his feet, a young woman, little over 19 years old. Quickly the large man stood to his feet and smiled before grabbing her by her throat, winking at him she quickly pulled his arm away from her and twisted with such force the bones cracked under the pressure, shrieking in pain he looked up at with shock.

"So, 6ft 7inch… weighing what 250lbs… built like an ammo bunker, where is Khan"

"Go too hell you immortal whore"

Laughing slightly she twisted harder on his wrist, as it began too crunch he screamed in pain as she twisted harder.

"That's not very nice, but you're already here babe. Tell me where he is or the next sound you'll make will be your last"

He remained quiet until she slammed her free hand hard into his throat twice causing him too cough up blood as she asked him once more. No longer able to hold his tongue he told her everything she wanted to know before she took a knife out of her belt and rammed it hard behind his left ear and let him fall too the floor in a pool of his own blood. As he began to choke she stood slowly and looked at her companions and nodded.

"I got it, lets go. Brack get your ass in gear…"

Quickly she pointed too a young blonde woman by Brack's side.

"You, what ever your name is… contact home base and Endgame is in the bag"

With a smile the young blonde looked up at Brack who nodded softly before speaking into her encoded radio, annoyed Jenna looked at Brack and stepped forwards with a very dark look in her eyes.

"I am in command of this mission Brack, any and all orders come from me… tell the little woman to respond to my orders not yours"

"Jenna, what ever the hell has gotten into you get over it"

"Shut up Brack… Who is she?"

"She's my wife Jenna… You will show her the respect she deserves"

"You're wife?"

"Yes, she knows who and what we are"

Nodding softly they walked away towards the co-ordinates given to them by the dead Hunter. She loaded her Heckler & Koch MP-7 as the P90 hung on her back next to the two razor sharp Gladius on her shoulders.

"So you married a mortal, unusual for someone of your years"

"Rayna has a charm that I have not seen for many years Jenna, she is a great soldier and a good leader. She instils respect and admiration of those who work alongside and under her command. I suggest you allow her to do her job or you and I will have a problem young lady"

Quickly she stopped, grabbed his arm and spun him around to face her as she smiled slightly.

"If you want to challenge me Brack… once Khan is dead, I'll be waiting for you. You know how to find me"


	8. Death Walks Amongst You

Chapter Eight:

"Death Walks Amongst You"

The sound of boots running on solid marble floor echoed threw the elaborately decorated palace hidden deep in side a large mountain range quickly the large doors flung open as Khan whipped his head around with an automatic weapon aimed at the doors, with a sigh of relief he lowed his weapon as one of his lieutenants entered his personal quarters.

"My lord, we have just received news that a large rebel force is closing on this location as I speak"

"Excellent, post guards at every station, heavily armed… you know the rest"

"All ready taken care of My lord, however a number immortals are amongst them"

A slight smile crept over his face as he replied.

"Who?"

"Some are unknown to us however the man known as Jonas Brack and your former lover… Kalia"

"I believe she now calls herself Jenna Minoa. Prepare the contingency plan, just in case"

"Yes My lord, as you wish. I have taken the liberty to recalled every soldier in area to defend this installation"

"Of course, I shall on the front lines with the troops"

"Forgive me for saying sir, you are too valuable to be on the front lines, perhaps you should be in the war room guiding the troops"

With a slight nod Khan sighed as he made his way towards the war room, a large computer controlled centre with a large screen on the far wall, with a smile he looked at the nearest person.

"Report!"

"Large rebel forces approaching on all sides, sensors have also recorded a large number of fixed and rotary winged aircraft approaching from the south-west, Joachim is on the south placement with a large force, he has eyes on the approaching Rebel force"

"Excellent, send out this message to all of my brethren, Do not be impatient… fire when you have the shot. Once the immortals are down, bring them too me. I want the pleasure of killing them myself"

Moments later the tranquil mountain range erupted in a hail of weapons fire and explosions as the large rebel force stormed the compound holding the last of the Augment fugitives. Yelling orders too the team Brack fired his machine gun hitting the enemy soldiers as from the corner of his eye he saw Jenna slicing away at the enemy with both swords drawn, with the precision of an age old warrior she whipped both weapons around and sliced threw three enemy soldiers at once, quickly she dropped to the floor and reached for the gun on his hip and fired a rapid burst at an approaching force.

With a smile of an impressed man Brack continued to push his assault, moments later the attacking force entered the palace it's self as a blood soaked Jenna stepped at Brack's left side, with hand signal instructions given to the force Jenna looked at Brack.

"No one kills Khan, He's mine. No one else's, mine. Understood?"

"Of course. Jen, be careful out their, Khan has more strength then the average human"

"I know that… Take care of your self Brack, we need you"

Quickly she reloaded her weapons after placing her swords back in the scabbards on her back before disappearing threw the large corridors.

In the war room Khan was giving orders as a on old man approaching him.

"My lord, a large rebel force has entered the palace, however it appears a young woman has broken off from the group and heading this way, she is heavily armed… one moment sir"

Quickly he raised his hand to the earpiece and nodded softly before continuing.

"Sir she is just metres from the command centre now, she has engaged the guards in the outer office… wait, sir I've lost contact with the outer office guards"

A slight smile crept over his face as he turned to the doors behind him, a large explosion rocked the room as the unmistakable form of a heavily armed young woman entered from the dust and debris. With a large smile she entered the room and fired her weapons hitting the guards near by until her eyes finally fell on Khan before her.

"Hi honey I'm home!"

"Nice to see you again Kalia, or is it still Jenna?"

"To you my love, I am death made flesh and bone"

"Death has never looked so attractive"

From the corner of her eye she saw a shadow approaching, with a deep sigh she turned and fired her weapons as realisation hit her of who she hat killed. Quickly she whipped her head around to catch a glimpse of Khan disappearing threw a hidden doorway on the back wall. In an instant she leapt over a console and broke into a sprint as she leapt threw the doorway too catch a glimpse of Khan disappearing into a small metallic doorway, rumbling turned into shaking as the roof began to collapse around her. In an instant she broke into yet another sprint in the back out of the palace. Quickly she was joined by the surviving members of her assault force as the palace collapsed in on it's self and something emerged from the mountain range at the rear of the compound. Her eyes followed the large object into the skies as disbelief echoed around the gathered crowd.

"What the HELL?"

"It's a DY-100 class sleeper ship. We've recovered some construction specs from an old computer. They had been stolen a few years ago. Obviously he had been constructing this in secret for years"

Sighing deeply as the rage grew with in her she looked at Brack as he looked around the gathered group of survivors.

"RAYNA? RAYNA?"

"She's dead… Killed by Khan"

"NO, not possible"

"I saw it with my own eyes Jonas"

Anger swelled in him as he looked up at the skies and allowed all of his rage to break loose in one large explosion.

"KKKKKKKKKHHHHHHHAAAAAAANNNNNN!"

Planet: Holberg 917-G

Year: 2293.

"Perhaps the darkest chapter in the history of humanity was the Eugenics Wars, some even called it World War III. A time when mankind's proudest achievement turned against him. A group of genetically modified humans called "Augments" took over the world. What no one knows is how this came about, my name at the time was Jonas Brack, but you may know me better is Mr. Flint. I will now tell you the forgotten story of the Eugenics wars, a tale of science, betrayal murder and attempted extermination of an entire species of humans"

With a sigh he continued his story.

"After Khan fled Earth we sifted threw the rubble taking a count of what bodies we could find, I buried Rayna close to where she fell from Khan's bullets. Although Khan had been defeated and fled earth we counted nearly 100 missing Augments, but she still felt she had unfinished business with Khan. Many years later Jenna had herself placed in suspended animation, deep underground in San Francisco Under what is now Starfleet Command. However over time the exact location had been forgotten, After First Contact in 2063 I was able to take a Vulcan Shuttle in search of Khan. After many years I gave up my search when I found this world, many years later is when I first met you and your crew Captain Kirk"

With a smile the Aging James T. Kirk nodded softly as he replied.

"And that is why Jenna came here to finally live in piece amongst her own kind?"

"I believe so, although I do not approve of her methods in getting here. She is the most gifted and powerful amongst us"

"Then why did Khan keep this Macleod character separate from the other of his kind during his experiments?"

"We believe that he wanted to test himself against a powerful immortal. Duncan Macleod is one of the most powerful"

"I see, and what happened to him?"

"We don't know… He disappeared from history shortly after the end of the war. However a few sightings have placed him on other worlds but nothing substantial. Methos his old friend has devoted many years searching for him. But no immortal has claimed his head or known of some one whom had"

With a nod, the legendary James T. Kirk stood from his seat and shook the hand of Flint and wished him farewell, he knew it would be the last time he would see him again as he was about to retire from the service, as he looked around his communicator beeped.

"Kirk here"

"Captain, we have been recalled to Earth for a top level meeting with Starfleet Command. Course is already set and we're awaiting your arrival"

"Thank you Uhura, have Mister Scott beam me aboard and engage at Warp six. Kirk out. Mister Flint, a pleasure as always"

With a soft Smile Kirk disappeared in a haze of blue energy, quickly the Enterprise warped back to Earth for the Classified meeting about the future of Starfleet and the Klingon Empire.

The End.

_Coming soon… _

_The Final Chapter._

_Star Trek Immortals:_

_Resurrection._


End file.
